Of Greed and Magic
by infadinityfollower
Summary: Raised without loved ones and with only magic to keep him sane, Harry Potter goes throughout life with only greed in his heart and a need for all things to to sustain his ever growing wants.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

* * *

The man was dead. Dead. Dead. _Dead!_ The man was at least in his mid-thirties, wearing a nice black work suit and having light blue eyes and blond hair. The only unnatural thing about the man was the large black hole in his suit and the large cauterized wound over the man's heart. Of course there was also the young black haired youth with bright poisonous green eyes.

The youth who look to be about seven or eight was not shock or fearful of the blond man's death for he was the one who caused it. Covered in rags, the boy's upper half was clothed in a dirty sweatshirt which had seen better days along with the patch-job sweatpants, along with all of that the boy was also just plain dirty over all.

Harry Potter hated his lifestyle, he hated the grime and dirt, he hated how his own aunt and uncle had dumped him into a random orphanage as soon as they got the chance too. He hated how he was traded from orphanage to orphanage and from parent to parent. Before long Harry found himself across seas in the famous city of New York, all alone and without his last set of adopted parents.

They had taken Harry overseas after adopting him from a British orphanage. It was not long before Harry did not meet his new set of parents expectations and was sent back to a orphanage. After all of this adoption juggling Harry had finally ran away and had been on streets for a year now.

But if they was any thing Harry had figured out through all of this _juggling_ was that Harry loved money and magic. Both had allowed Harry to survive in the harsh streets of New York City. It was fear which drove him to money and magic but it was love of those two things that made sure Harry persevered.

Harry made to mutter an apology about how sorry he was for ending the man's life but not a peep come from his lips. For Harry was not sorry for the tightly clutched stolen wallet in his left hand nor the crackling lightning in his right.

For what was dead besides the end of this man's happiness and the continuation of Harry's own?

Harry had promised himself he would never die. _Never_.

* * *

The banging on his apartment door was something Harry had grown use to over the years while living at his building. Harry had grown not just in stature but in riches and standing too. Over the years Harry had accumulated the addiction to both power and wealth. Harry at first had started small, his jobs being petty theft before growing into full on bank robbers and his spells started as just a slim bolt of lightning were now a raging storm of thunder.

Now eleven years old, Harry Potter had seen and tasted the finer side of things. Harry would never give any of this up, his drugs were selling and his markets were blooming. Harry was climbing the ladder and making his own at the same time and nothing that anybody did would make him fall.

Throwing open his door, Harry was not happy to see one of his most loyal cronies nor did he care that the grown man was a stuttering mass spewing only nonsense. Roughly grabbing the bald man and showing strength no eleven year old should have threw the forty year old man into Harry's apartment.

Harry soon place Aaron Cobwell into a nice looking chair, he was one of Harry's first real loyal cronies. Harry had recruited Aaron with dreams of leaving riches for his family when he was long and gone from his cancer. Aaron knew his way around both the streets and the higher ups of society and it was Aaron who taught Harry almost all of his manners and skills when dealing with the human side of things.

Not caring for seeing the man continued to rave like a man mad, Harry raised his right hand and brought it back across the raving man's face. Leaving a red welt on Aaron's face but also doing it's job at freeing the man from his yelling, staring hard at Harry it still took Aaron a couple of seconds to realize that he had made it to his boss and could now probably accurately tell Harry what was going on.

Harry took in the man's bloodied and ripped suit and Aaron's hurt frame. Harry also took notice of the gun tightly held in Aaron's right hand.

Obviously there had been a fight and Harry wish to know who attack him by attacking his workers.

"Who did this Aaron?"

Waving a hand at Aaron's worn out body, Harry continued.

"Was it the dealers?"

A shake of the head was all he got so Harry tried again.

"The shops up north? Or maybe somebody pushed onto our tuff?"

Again all Aaron gave was a weak head shake in 'no'. Taking a gulp of air, Harry tried again but this time there was a hidden hint of nerves in his voice.

"Was it someone from the _other side_?"

When Aaron just gave another shake of the head Harry loss it, with his magic getting the better of him, he spoke again, Harry's voice was much lowing this time and much more deadlier. Harry was done being patient and sparks of electricity were visibly rolling of his tongue.

"Then who the hell was it?"

Harry watch as the man he had come to know and trust held up a the palm of his left hand to him showing the world and Harry a simple rune. A tracking rune.

Glaring hatefully Harry barely had time to throw a piercing bolt of lightning at the grinning form of Aaron before loud snaps and pops echoed around him and lit his world up bright red. Harry hit the ground like a sack of bricks and laid there as two red rode men approach Harry prone form.

"We finally did it Alastor, we finally found him!"

The man's deep voice bore only satisfaction, for years of they all tried to find this one missing boy and now after all this time could they bring the boy home.

"I know Kingsley I know, just grab the boy and let's get ou-"

The scarred man never got to finish because Harry decide he was done playing dead and with a rumbling crack Harry's body lit up with white lighting. Both intruders were surprised at the sudden light and covered their eyes to shield them. It was only the magic eye of one of the intruders that saved both of them. Grabbing a hold of his partner's red robe and with a quick pop disappeared out of the apartment just as a ray of thunder brought itself down on the black haired boy's body.

Both Alastor and Kingsley appeared atop the building across from boy-who-lived's apartment and both of them watch as the thunder tore on through the building and surprisingly retracted from the building carrying the form of Harry Potter to who knows where.

* * *

One of the first things Harry did when he escaped from those two wizards was get a new set of cloths, having vaporized his old set in his escape. The second thing Harry did was put out a hit for by Alastor and Kingsley, both were wizards but Harry knew that most wizards usually had a form a muggle identification.

Harry dealings with wizard-kind was usually violent. When Harry started coming up in the business he knew he needed backing and with some type of knowledge of what's out there Harry started to track down others of his kind and demanded to be taught.

Of course wizard-kind did not take kindly to this. Wizard-kind was not known to be a sharing race, hoarding both of their society, riches, and knowledge of magic from everything that wasn't one of them. Even then witches and wizards did take kindly to anyone trying to take their knowledge.

Eventually Harry did find a teacher of sorts, and from this teacher did Harry truly learn of magic and greed.

Standing in front of a large brick wall, painted with a large grinning mouth over most of it. Harry after making no progress with his small network of conections, turned toward his teacher once again. Placing a hand on the brick wall, Harry watch it sink through it and before long Harry push the rest of his body along with it.

Emerging onto the other side Harry was greeted to the sights and sounds of Bloody Night, one of the greatest supernature clubs to ever be created. From succubi and incubi to dwarfs and goblins, mostly however there were humans and _vampires_. Beady eyed and drunk on the blood from surrounding sources, the vampires lorded over the other entities of the Bloody Night, confident that their lady was watching over them in her club.

Soon the vampires noticed Harry and the once arrogant and proud vampires bowed their heads not in respect but in acknowledgement. Vampires of all ages new or old bowed their head, some not even willing to do so but their lady would have nothing less than their absolute obedience.

Walking through the slowly splitting crowd of natural and supernatural beings Harry, head held high and shoulders squared, quickly cut through the crowd and ascended up a set of suspended glass stairs directly located in the middle of the club, block off to all except the wanted by a thin line of runes surrounding the it.

Soon Harry found the club changing around him as he climbed upward, where once was a raging club of drugs and magic had now become a luxurious and grand large room. Large glass panels surrounded the room, showing not just the club he had come from but also many other ones as well. A large bar set to the in the middle of the room, stock full of vials and bottles of multiple different colored liquids. From blue to green and from red to purple Harry knew that the only liquid they all carried was _blood and_ _magic_.

Despite the absurd amount of furniture in the room only one piece of it was being use, a grand chair made using the finest craftsmanship one could ever hope to have, lavished with both gems and magic this chair was made with the full intent of being used by a person of high standing.

This grand chair was also being used as nothing more than a toy, standing on one of it's four legs, the chair slowly rotated on it's axis all the while supporting a woman but calling her just a _woman_ would be an insult.

Dark strands of hair fell down well past her back and poured out around her, pale skin and an voluptuous figure incomparable to any Harry had ever seen. All of the woman was simply inhuman and ethereal, coming to a stop from it's spinning the chair gave a low groan before stopping before Harry allowing him to seen the teeth-showing grin atop the woman's face, She had been waiting for him. The woman's teeth were perfect just like the rest of her, white and size nicely. The only thing off about them was that they were all sharp and pointed, unlike most vampires who only had four of their incisors sharpened, this woman's entire mouth was lined with only blade-like teeth.

"Kallari."

The now named Kallari did not greet Harry right right away instead like how Harry had made her wait Kallari shall make him wait, Standing from her worn chair, Kallari spread her arms wipe, beckoning Harry closer.

Harry did not move closer to his teacher and took two steps backwards instead, away from Kallari and her warm-like gesture.

"What's wrong Harry? No love for your mother."

Kallari was not Harry's mother nor was she close to any close to family for Harry. It could not be said however that she did not raise him. Kallari had picked him right off the streets on a whim and nurtured him into what she called _her son_.

Harry had never known the emotion love nor had he experienced it, instead Kallari gave him true greed. Nurtured the sprout in Harry's heart into a towering tree and as for happiness Harry was given magic.

Kallari instantly loss the large grin on her face for her natural expression, which was just a simple frown, Kallari did not known real emotion. Kallari was not normal vampire nor was she anything close to one. Kallari was the progenitor of vampirism or rather the progenitor of the progenitors. Kallari was the first vampire to ever be created, making Kallari a very special being.

Kallari was a primordial, one of the few still willing to exist. Being a primordial meant she did not have to follow the _old rules_ but could _lie_ and _steal_ all she wanted. It was also because she was an primordial that why she could not move freely. The beings that represented their races had _dared_ to give her limits, _dared_ to go against her! Kallari the devourer. But these beings had succeeded partly and limits she was bound too.

Kallari could not go pass her bounds, could not go past her walls, her territory. Kallari for hundreds of years sought to break these walls and expand her territory. Sadly her only advancement was being able to go wherever her race had the strongest presence, but vampires were a dying race and Kallari did not want to be bound to one place for ever or worst.

Then Kallari had found Harry and her world changed. In Harry, Kallari saw the same growing greed for _all things_ as she had now. So Kallari took him and made Harry her's and through Harry Kallari saw the world again. In exchange Kallari taught Harry of greed and magic.

Kallari was a harsh teacher.

Before Harry could even brink Kallari was gone and behind him, her arms tightly holding him and with a snap Kallari sank her fangs into Harry's neck. This was their true greeting not some family bullshit. Giving only the smallest of winces, Harry stood strong and waited for his benefactor to finish. Kallari was done quickly and gave a sensual lick over her _love marks_ and they healed in a flash, leaving unblemish skin behind.

After this was all done with Harry started to get to the point of why he was here and it was not for Kallari love bites.

"I need information."

Harry voice did not hold a grain of respect for the being before him, Harry did not give a shit for what Kallari was but only for what she had for him and Harry always paid out the ass for it. Like just now and people thought that getting bitten was hot. 'That shit is painful!'

Still Harry had payed and Kallari gave, with a wave of a well manicured hand two maila-colored folders appeared in Harry's hand and atop each were two names. Kingsley Shacklebolt and Alastor Moody was printed across each respectfully.

With a grin Harry tore into both, seeking to understand just who these men were, who they loved and why they wanted him. The information gave Harry all of this and more. Kallari's network of connections was large and spanned the globe and beyond. With Britain however times were beginning to change. The vampire colonies had chosen to follow a rising dark lord in years past without Kallari's consent and found themselves on the losing side.

Kallari had been quite upset with the british vampires and brought the remaining vampire leader's heads back personally and installed new leaders to restart her empire. The new vampire clan leaders quickly ran into trouble with both the werewolves and one Albus Dumbledore.

The werewolves were easily handle and any chance at getting one up on the food chain was put down harshly. With Dumbledore however it was a much different story, where the werewolves were beaten and push back Dumbledore was not. Threats did not make him back down and bribery did not reach his ear and with Dumbledore's campaign against all things dark and evil the vampire's standing in the isles were at an all time low. Meaning Kallari's reach was at an all time low in the Britain isles which lead to her being upset and when Kallari was upset she like to take it out on Harry.

So yes Dumbledore had made it onto Harry's shit list and so when Kallari produced another folder with Dumbledore's name on it Harry knew it was time to put their foot down with Dumbledore. If threats would not scare Dumbledore and bribery would not make him turn the other cheek then maybe a dagger in the old man's back would change his views.

* * *

Tightly wrapping the enchanted cloak around his form once again Harry took a couple of seconds to make sure he did everything right. Ahead of him was both a wall of runes and arrays of the darkest wand-variant and ahead of that was the infamous Nott manor and around both Harry and the manor was a raging snowstorm.

'Fuck all the people who had a hand at building this accursed place!'

It was not hard getting to the Nott manor it was just a bitch for Harry to transverse a blizzard which was both natural and unnatural raging around the Nott manor but the thing was Harry was on a deadline and he would rather not miss it.

It had taken hours to get to the place and from there another one to poke and prod the wards to find a certain ward which was connected to the master ward inside the manor all without getting noticed.

Harry eventually found what he was looking and with a practiced movements brought forth a syringe and quickly pulled back the syringe. It's glass container filled with a blackly-blue magic substance. The stuff reeked of foul magic but it was what Harry needed and with a wave of both his hand and magic the blackly-blue substance turned a snowy-blue.

With a cocky grin Harry wasted no time in injecting the magic into him. Soon the Notts would not know what hit them.

"Eureka bitches! Better watch out and better not hide cause Harry's coming for ya!"

* * *

The cocky grin had not left Harry's face since his entrance into the Nott's manor and with satisfaction Harry had started running his hand along the walls of the dark manor. This was not done out of childish pride but with reason. The blue substance Harry had injected himself with was an ancient piece of vampiric magic, taking the very core of cast or casted magic this piece of magic allowed Harry's magic to take on exact properties of the taken magic for a limited time.

As of just a little bit ago Harry was the master ward to all of Nott manor and gods was he loving every last bit of it. Still all good things must come to an end and with a roll ahead Harry easily dodged the pale red spell aim at his back. Raising and sidestepping and dodging any magic thrown at him by the elder Nott and slowly Harry's cocky grin had started to turn into a arrogant one filled with contemptment for the older wizard.

The elder Nott's eyes were alit with both anger and magic, his wand a blur of motion and his body advanced by dark magic gave chase and easily kept up with his younger enemy. Soon that grin was lost however when the elder Nott sprung his trap. All around the walls Harry once thought his own turned on him and bound him with dark tendrils of energy and once Harry was safely secured did the man speak for the first time. The man's voice was deep with anger and rage.

"Who are you and who sent you _boy_!"

Harry did not answer and instead shot the man a cocky grin, like anything the man did would not break him. Elder Nott did not ask again and sent forward a spell to get the answers he so desired.

"Imperio!"

The spell hit true and along with a hefty dose of legilimency Nott waited impatiently for the telltale signs that his magic work only when seconds passed and Nott did not see the glassy eyes of his victim did he know that something was wrong but it was too late by then and the presence of Harry's mind broke into Nott's own, tearing it apart and slowly started to remake it from the ground up.

With a burst of lightning the dark tendrils fell broken around Harry, looking towards the still man Harry knew his job was almost done. Turning away from the broken man Harry casted a murderous grin towards the hidden form of Theodore Nott, frozen stiff after watching his father face the boy and lose.

With a mental jerk Harry commended the broken elder Nott to capture and bound his own son and watched with glee when the man did so effortlessly. With all of that done Harry continued along his merry way, his hands once again trailing along the walls, rewriting the wards for what they did and who they served.

Still there's more work to do and a potion to brew.

* * *

Harry stared into his reflection, taking in his new sickly pale complexion from his once healthy tone and Harry's once neatly combed raven hair was now blond and slicked back. Harry's cheek bones were set higher and much more defined than they once were. Harry had completely turned into Theodore Nott and it was all thanks to the Draught of Janus. A potion long lost to the annals of time and replace with a more easier brew called polyjuice. The Draught of Janus did not just give the drinker the appearance of the desired but also the memories and mannerisms and magic as well.

The process and ingredients needed for the potion were mind boggling yet both were something Harry was long since taught and given by Kallari. Kallari did not train Harry of this world's magic but of _her magic_. Where Harry's people were taught to use a wand Harry was taught to use magic itself as a focus, where witches and wizards were taught to always fear what magic could do Harry was taught to love what magic could do. Where Harry was brought up into magic and lived in magic, witches and wizards were taught to live alongside it.

It was this difference that made Harry despise his kind, His kind had grown content with magic and did not truly value it like Harry thought they should. Wizard-kind had stop moving along with magic and instead let magic pull them.

Now for who knows how many years Harry was going to have to co-exist with his kind and learn among them all to get closer to his goal of building his own empire among Kallari's.


	2. Crown Jewel

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

* * *

Harry Potter hated wand-magic. He hated how it felt simple, he hated how wand-magic was but a pale fake when compared to the magic Kallari had taught Harry how to use. Harry hated wand-magic for the simple fact that he couldn't do it a first year levitation spell.

"Wingardium Leviosa!"

Harry's wand, Theodore's wand, once again flowed into the correct movements of the levitation charm, Harry watch and felt as his magic poured into the wand's wood and core before being directed onto the same book which had gave him this information for the spell in the first place, the book shook before it went shooting upward hitting the roof of Harry's share train compartment.

"Again Nott not so much force and less magic."

The voice was young and belong to a dark-skinned boy called Blaise Zabini, the boy was feminine looking which only heighten his growing looks. Harry did not like Blaise and the way the young boy thought they were equals. It royally piss of Harry each and every time Blaise open his big mouth. Blaise had taken it upon himself to help Harry rather 'Nott the pureblood' out with his struggle with wand-magic.

Harry again open his mouth, a few nasty choice words for Blaise on the tip of his tongue but which mental ease what come forth was not his wanted response but Nott's.

"I am trying Zabini, I just need more practice."

Harry's voice was low and confident, but really Harry was finding it hard to care for wand-magic and it must of showed on his face because Blaise shot him a look of amusement, obviously the boy was finding Harry's overpowered spells funny.

"My father is always telling me magic is all about intent and strength of will rather than always power."

A new voice had spoken, coming from a blond haired boy with bright gray eyes. Draco Malfoy was just another fool who pissed off Harry. Talking about father this or father that with almost every spoken word.

'Your father can go fuck a crab!'

Both of these young children had made Nott's acquaintance in time's past and with all three of them starting Hogwarts at the same time, they wanted to start a power group right of the back something Harry had no problems helping with even if Harry would just rather vaporize both Draco and Blaise on the spot.

Hiding a sigh, Harry could only wish he was back in the states again and away from all of these bloody annoyances. To think Harry hadn't even made it to Hogwarts yet and he was wishing he could just order the colonies to wage open war with Dumbledore. Kallari would beyond pissed but she always had a soft spot for him.

'Maybe... just maybe.'

* * *

Despite Malfoy and Zabini's desire to make a first year power group both soon ran into problems. With Malfoy's need to pick on the Longbottom kid and Zabini's utter laziness Harry was left to blissfully fade into the background and continue his goal of investigating Dumbledore. Sadly a Slytherin could not just go up to the headmaster and ask for his life story. No Harry was going to have to take this slow and build a network of information from the ground up.

Currently Harry was in potions waiting for his new partner, after the first couple of potion classes Snape Severus decided it was finally time to issue potion partners leaving friends to hope they were still paired together.

"Nott?"

Lovely blond hair and cold bright blue eyes greeted Harry, at his nod the girl set down besides a hand reach out and with mannerism not his own Harry took it and raised it to his lips, planting a light kiss atop her knuckles.

"Lovely to meet you-?"

The blond girl took back her hand and started taking out her classroom necessities only after that was done did she reply.

"Daphne Greengrass."

From then on Harry had a slight fascination with Daphne Greengrass despite the girl wanting nothing to do with 'Theodore Nott'. The eleven year old girl was beyond talented in both potions and wand-based magic something Harry could appreciate and with Blaise constant 'help' which was doing nothing to improve his control with his wand Harry decided to make Daphne his crown jewel in his Hogwarts campaign.

* * *

As the school year slowly passed Harry learned all that he could about Hogwarts, Dumbledore, and Daphne. Hogwarts was probably the easiest to learn about, with the school's library offering knowledge about all thing Hogwarts pass Harry learned about Hogwarts many hidden rooms and lore. Learning about Dumbledore was another matter altogether but learn he did. From Dumbledore's favorite candy to his usually walk patterns all the way to Dumbledore's most use dress code. Harry learned of Dumbledore's mannerisms to the man's taste in the same sex. Even with all of this gained Harry was still not satisfied with his progress. Harry learned of the man on the surface but not the depth of Dumbledore. Kallari was always telling him 'you can befriend a man on the surface but you can only truly break him in his depth'.

Daphne was much easier than Dumbledore all Harry had to was bring up his interest of the Greengrass girl to Blaise and the boy started on a rant about all things female. From Blaise Harry learned of Daphne's family and how she had lost her mother soon after the end of the war with Voldemort. From there Daphne's father, Lord Greengrass taught her all about magic much earlier than required. At the end of Blaise's information rant he relayed something to Harry which he found most displeasing.

"Yeah I am pretty sure Daphne has a crush on me."

It was not that hard to imagine either, Blaise was quite easy on the eyes. Being of exoitc skin and appearance the boy was gathering a lot of intention even among the other houses younger years and it rubbed Harry the wrong way. Harry didn't care for the other younger years only for Daphne and despite Daphne never showing any interest in anything beside social interactions and school life and magic just thinking that Daphne had any interest in Blaise almost caused Harry to electrocute the poor boy.

'It seems a new approach is required for Daphne.'

* * *

Raven hair and poisonous eyes with a face shrouded in darkness was Daphne ideal version of her prince charming… well it use to be nothing but a simple fool's dream, something she would never fool herself into having. Now she had one and Daphne couldn't keep the damn dream out of her head. It almost seemed like it was occurring every night.

A beautiful castle with her trapped within it, a mighty dragon to keep her chained to the tallest tower and knights upon knights all trying to save her and win her hand but none succeeding. Daphne thought she would be forever trapped within this blasted dream and never awaken again every time it occurred.

Soon the knights stop trying to save her and her castle fell into disarray, the knights which had come before came alive again, undead and angry at their failings they decided to help keep Daphne chained down. The dragon only grew stronger as time passed and soon it encircled the entire castle. It's flames become black and it wings block out the sky.

As Daphne feared the worst she heard the telltale sounds of battle she rushed to the her large window to see what was happening. A figure tore across the ruins of her castle, slaying fallen knight after knight. Weathering the blacken flames the dragon rained down on him.

Someone was trying and succeeding to save her!

With a mighty crack of his wand lightning rained down on the colossal dragon, destroying it's wings and grounding it.

And he was a wizard!

With a grasp Daphne watched as the dragon took a deep breath and bathed the entire castle in flames, engulfing the wizard as well. The wizard emerged unharmed but he was exhausted and was on one knee. 'He's not gonna make it!' thought Daphne and with a flick of her wand destroyed the window which had been her only way at seeing the outside world.

"...!"

Daphne shouted the wizard's name grabbing his attention and forcing the wizard to raise his head to look at her.

"I believe in you …!"

Daphne really did, the wizard was her last hope to escape her castle and she was putting the rest of her eggs in one basket that fact that also Daphne was now plummeting to her certain death had nothing to do with it really.

It's not Daphne could die in a dream right?

The wizard seeing Daphne falling pushed himself into rising and stood again. The wizard must now defeat both the dragon and save Daphne at the same time. With a twirl of his wand Daphne watch as a large black lightning bolt shot forward piecing the dragon's chest and ending the dragon's life.

At the same time however the wizard's wand was in motion and Daphne pick out the motions of a first year levitation charm.

"Wingardium Leviosa!"

And it was that simple soon Daphne felt her body slowly stop its rapid descent and Daphne found herself within the arms of her savior. The prince had styled raven hair and horrible poisonous green eyes. His face however was covered in darkness but Daphne could just imagine the confident smile on his handsome face.

The wizard was leaning in for a kiss after all the world was right now, the sun was rising on a new day and Daphne was saved. It was the beginning of a very fruitful relationship.

A loud slap echoed out and silence ruled over the ruins of the castle which once caged Daphne. Raising a hand to the red welt on his Shadowed covered face Harry was at a loss for what to do.

Harry had crafted this dream after taking and putting most of Daphne's insecurities and fears into one ideal. The dragon was her uncertain future and all of her dreams and fears for it, the fallen knights were her many suitors or would be suitors all trying to become part of the Greengrass name, the castle was her inescapable life and its grievances and her large window was her developing views on her world.

Finally Harry had been her liberation, Daphne's hero wizard who could only help her with her uncertain future yet he was denied. Daphne had just denied her hope.

"Don't think just because you saved me you are going to get a free one."

What? Harry watch as Daphne freed herself from Harry's arms and stood on her own two feet. With a hand on her hip Daphne continued.

"I expect a date and evidence about why I should even bother with you."

What did Harry just get himself into?

* * *

When Daphne had woken up that morning she realized that she might need a mental evaluation that or maybe just a cold shower. Daphne would have that dream every other day and it seen that it would never really end but now it had and Daphne didn't know what to make of it.

Unwilling Raven hair and poisonous green eyes came to the forefront of her mind. Why oh why did she have to have a crush it just didn't make any sense. After her mother had died leaving only her and her sister and father behind Daphne's father become much more willing to not see His daughters go into the big dark world without any knowledge or use of magic. As such it seemed that all Daphne knew was magic apparently Daphne knew attraction as well.

Daphne's father had started to raise both Daphne and her sister with magic included into their daily lives shortly after her mother's passing. Daphne's sister Astora showed much talent towards magic but it was nothing compared to Daphne.

Daphne was well into her magic schooling when her Hogwarts letter came. At first Daphne was not going to go. She had been homeschooled for as long as she could remember and it was only on the insurance of her father that Hogwarts would offer something more than books and tomes ever could.

So Daphne decided to go and with a promise to her father and sister to try her best Daphne was off to Hogwarts.

Sitting in her transfiguration class well into her first year of hogwarts Daphne wondered if her father had been going senile when he had said Hogwarts was better than homeschooling. Daphne set at the top of her year in all classes matched only by a few in any subject and she was bored. At her home she only had her father and sister to compare herself to and with her father being miles ahead of her in magic and herself being miles ahead of Astora it was a nice little system.

At Hogwarts Daphne realized just what a genius she was. Only a first year and she could do fourth year spells and the size of her magic was well past any sixth years. Daphne also was probably the only student, third year and down to even know what occlumency was not to mention legilimency.

With both branches of the mental arts being something Daphne excelled at using.

Looking around her classroom Daphne watched as her classmates tried to compete their mid year assessment which was turning a matchstick into a pin needle. Daphne had completed the task in seconds and was now waiting for the rest of her class to finish.

Looking over at her new friend Tracy Davis. She was a half-blood and a totally Slytherin. Daphne had on a whim took Tracy of her dream but just the bar amount to incite interest into helping her. Tracy had taken it upon herself to find her crush but she had no success.

The Slytherins were once again sharing their classes with the Gryffindors something Daphne was beginning to understand was a bad idea. The two houses were worlds apart in differences.

The Gryffindors were fun to watch however. They were loud and obnoxious both things Daphne disliked but nevertheless they were pretty amusing to look at. Then they were the _three_. Daphne like to refer to them as _the shy, the fool and the know it all_. In other words Neville Longbottom, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger the three had been inseparable after halloween's troll incident. The three were fun to watch every now and again as they tumbled about.

After them Daphne spotted Theodore _Nott_. The Nott's had been trying to form some type of relation with the Greengrasses for years and for years the Greengrasses had turned them down time and time again because they were an 'dangerous _dark_ family'. The Greengrasses had been a neutral family for generations and did business with all types of family but the Notts had cross them in the past and a Greengrass never forgets.

Daphne let a small smile break over features as she spotted Nott's failure at trying to transform his matchstick. If Nott was anybody else Daphne might have considered his determination to try and try again cute. Nott seem to be on his last straw and if Daphne was any other girl she might of giggled at Nott's mounting frustration. Instead Daphne merely watch as he waved and waved his wand about doing nothing but overloading his spell or undercasting it and with Nott's failure came his change in personality again.

By 'again' Daphne meant the random bouts of personality changes Nott seems to go through. They were all far in between and if Daphne did not keep an eye on all the influential members of her year and up then Daphne would have missed it. Sometimes it would just be Nott's walk, usually Nott walked with his head slightly down that would change however sometimes into this _arrogant stride_. Nott's small smile would turn into this overbearing grin and his entire being would just change.

Daphne could not understand why this would happen. It was like another person just took over Nott's body.

This change was the biggest to date, usually the changes only affected Nott's mannerisms but as Daphne watched Nott last attempt amount to nothing but failure he set back in a huff his magic flaring around him and his eyes turned into this poisonous green.

Daphne felt shock run through her body but never let it surface nor show on her face. Looking around Daphne noticed nobody else had saw this change? How had it happen? This change was beyond just a bout of accidental magic and what about the changes in Nott's mannerisms?

'Polyjuice?'

It could be? Now Daphne had a choice to wait and tell her head of house or maybe even wait till the headmaster returns from his summonings at the wizengamot or Daphne could take it upon herself to find how what was going on with 'Theodore Nott'.

* * *

AN- Harry is extremely arrogant both in his magic and himself. In this story expect to see a really greedy Harry Potter like nothing you've ever see! Or at least that's the plan. Harry was taught to take and take by that evil vampire lady and not give anything back. This means Harry is beyond selfish and if something catches his interest except for him to try and take it no matter the consequences.

Also right now Daphne Greengrass has Harry's interest. Dah! Dah! DAH!


	3. The Sodding Fool and The Ice Princess

Disclaimer: I do not own _Harry Potter_

* * *

With a stride not his own and a walk and a talk surely not belonging to 'Theodore Nott' Harry Potter was roaming the magic castle on a mission. Unlike most however Harry was not looking to occupy a broom closet nor did Harry have the responsibility to watch over Hogwarts's hallowed halls also Harry was not among the few that had insidious plans tonight either.

The entire reason Harry was out tonight was because of greed. Greed made him and greed drove him. Greed was like Harry's goddamn gospel and Harry the priest following it to the letter. Tonight his destination was the headmaster's office and the Book of Registration which resided in it.

The Book of Registration held all of the permitted registered magic signatures of the many children and staff of Hogwarts. The magic signatures were given by parents or guardian who were seeking to put their children into the most leading magic institution of all of Europe. If their children were accepted most people left their magic signature in the Book of Registration allowing Hogwarts to always remember them.

What most people didn't know or rather didn't bother to care about was that if your magic signature was in the book then Hogwarts could always find you and the book would always offer it's knowledge to the current headmaster. Well at least until the magic signatures were older than seventeen then they just another name among many in the book.

It was Harry's process of reasoning that led him to researching all of 'Hogwarts a History' and finding out about this information allowed Harry to understand just how those two men had found him at his former home meaning both of those two men were in league with Dumbledore which was already something he had expected.

So Harry was planning on taking his name out of the book which would also make it harder for Dumbledore to find him.

Walking the halls of Hogwarts was something Harry like to do. _Seeing_ the magic flowing through the walls and castle was awesome. _Feeling_ the magic flowing through the castle was epic. _Hearing_ the magic sing throughout Hogwarts was awe-inspiring. _Touching_ the magic in Hogwarts was breathtaking and if Harry could without Hogwarts itself turning on him then Harry would _consume_ the magic in Hogwarts as well sadly that was a no go right now.

Magic surely was his drug.

Arriving at his destination Harry look upon the form of the stone gargoyle which act as the buffer between the headmaster and the outside world. What most people didn't know was that the stone statue was so much more. The stone statue did more than just act as the doorman for the headmaster it also acted as the lock and key for the entire headmaster's office ward system. If one were to get past this statue then either the headmaster had accepted them or Hogwarts had. The password system which was introduced in 81' for the statue was because of the amount of effort it took just to see the headmaster. If the statue did not deem you 'worthy' or if the statue thought that the headmaster was too busy then it would not allow entry even if the current headmaster gave the go ahead.

So the once advance ward system was reduce to nothing more then a door stopper and with only a password could students and staff access the famed office of Hogwarts headmaster. Of course some things about the system were not changed and the one thing Harry had to watch out for was the statue's storing of anything or anyone passing or going through the headmaster's office.

Harry had something for this and with a quick motion of Theodore's wand a bright yellow spell impacted the stone statue. The incantation was a small hiss coming from his lips.

"Confundo."

The spell splashed against the stone statue uneventfully the magic of the spell was severely overpowered yet the intent of the spell was missing Harry could not just form his magic to do such low grade magic.

Still the grin on Harry's face only slipped a bit and the failure of his spell would not get him down too much. Pocketing Theodore's Harry forgoed wizard-kind magic and decided to use _his_ magic. Bringing forth his magic seen only by him Harry directed onto the statue's magic. Harry's magic twisted and pulled along the statue's forcing it to bend to his will and become what Harry wished of it.

"Seduction of _Hecate_."

The spell was beyond ancient and the requirements for the spell was something most could never give and just the amount of magic it took to bring forth the spell in the first place was beyond most common day wizards.

Harry directed the spell onto the statue and watch it's magic change to what he wanted. The spell tore into the password ward and reformed it to allow Harry passage whenever he wanted and to never take his magic signage but to overlap it with a mix of already taken signatures. Finishing with that Harry waved his hand and watch the statue move to allow him passage and quickly walk upward to the headmaster's office.

Seduction of Hecate was a spell long lost to the annals of history and rather than calling this piece of magic a simple spell Harry would call it a ritual simplified into spell like form. Once upon a time this piece of magic would take days if not weeks to cast with heaps of requirements but Harry improved it into something he found acceptable.

This type of magic was Harry's go to spell when invading or destroying wards or just magic in general. The magic tried to form a two way pact with the the _goddess of magic_ Hecate. Only few of his kind knew how to do this type of ritual and do it right and even fewer actually succeeded and even fewer actually survived after while not having their magic or worse souls taken by the beings they tried to summon.

Harry however was among the few in the world who succeeded and bore the right to call upon Hecate's word of magic itself and more but Harry was hesitant to ask of Hecate any more than what he had taken because just like with Kallari Harry usually paid out the ass for more.

But Harry couldn't just help himself he _always_ wanted more!

Arriving shortly at the door of the office of the men he was hoping to destroy Harry let his magic prod the door's magic for any surprised and improvements made by headmaster's pasted. He only found a few and none of them would activate because they were all linked to the magic of Hogwarts herself and Harry did nothing to bring about the wrath of Hogwarts.

He was just simply removing his name of the Book of Registration and nothing more it had been done in the past and now it would be done again and just because Dumbledore wanted to know his whereabouts didn't mean Hogwarts had to let him.

Opening the door to the Office Harry stared around the room in amazement for the magic in the headmaster's office was the best he had seen in Hogwarts yet. Colors of all kind bathed the room in a beautiful rainbow like no other but still Harry had work to do.

His magic hiss out, lashing upward at the magic paintings of the previous headmasters and headmistresses Harry turned their magic inward forcing them to hear nothing, see nothing, and when Harry was done they would remember nothing as well.

When that was done Harry turned upon the ash filled unique bird stand of Dumbledore's phoenix. The phoenix ash was almost overflowing out of the bowl and Harry knew his calculations had been right. Dumbledore's stupid phoenix had not been seen nor heard by Harry for almost a week meaning it had started its process death and rebirth.

With that knowledge in mind Harry stuck and forced Dumbledore away from Hogwarts for a short amount of time.

With of motion of his hand, a large amount of phoenix's ashes poured into a conjured glass box layered in stasis magic. After all freshly burnt phoenix ashes were beyond rare and Harry just found a way to stock up.

After Harry shrinked down his glass box and place it into his enlarge school robe's pockets it was time to get down to business. The book was easily found and his name easily removed.

There was no need for grand feats of magic nor some confrontation with Dumbledore. Harry was just in and out and he had no need to mess up his perfect planning.

With his name out of the Book of Registration Harry had gotten rid of the only known method to track him down well there were other ways but for right now Harry was sure Dumbledore wouldn't go as far as to go into Kallari's territory. Right?

Still what was done was done and Harry was slowly putting his pieces on the board.

* * *

Walking toward the Slytherin dungeons, Harry enjoyed his walk through the darken school back to Theodore's dorm. There was only darkness along the way, no longer did the prefects and teachers roam the halls and those looking to get it on had either been caught or did what they were up too.

Harry smiled for no doubt mistakes were made tonight, kids who thought they were in love and those just lusting after the other sex. There was just something funny about both of them. Absently Harry wondered just what he was.

Was he the fool who was trying to love or the hot-blooded fool trying to get his rocks off.

'Totally the fool trying to get his rocks off.'

And what was Daphne? Was she a fool trying to find something outside of her castle or was she content to just go along for the ride on other's coattails. Actually it didn't matter what Daphne was for Harry was going to make her into what he wanted and force it onto her.

Harry did nothing to stop the red light of a stunner as it impacted his back for it did nothing but feed him. Magic of that level would do nothing to him. It was too weak and it had no intent.

Turning around to face his attacker but the only thing to greet him was a darken hall of Hogwarts and nothing more.

'Where are you little princess?'

Suddenly a silver light slammed into Harry's side sending him flying into a open classroom door. Standing up Harry looked around the room him as found himself thrown into. Of course Harry didn't recognize it but he did recognize the small form of Daphne under an invisibility cloak.

She thought she could hide from his _sight_ well she was dead wrong. With flash lightning lit up his palms brightening the darkened room.

'Time for a little fun!'

Daphne hesitated only a second at seeing the lightning before she was in motion. The first thing she did was conjure slim metal poles connected into the ground.

'Smart.'

The second thing Daphne did was move around the room throwing the same silver magic at him and around him over and over again. Harry easily recognized the spell as the reductor curse a high grand piece of wizardkind magic.

Yet as Harry called upon his magic to defend him the spell did nothing as it splashed against his multi-color shield and with a hiss Harry let loose his lightning. The electricity tore across all of the spare room, as it struck the metal poles it melted them soon after and still Harry did not let up.

How long had Harry not been able to cut loose, how long had it been since Harry could let his magic flow.

Surprising Harry's attack did not land anywhere close to Daphne but it did destroy all of her well place traps and charms she had placed to make sure this was a private affair.

When Harry was good and ready he look upon the fear stricken face of Daphne Greengrass. No longer could she keep up her metal shields and her hastily made defence of conjured metal poles was melted all around her. She was even shivering!

Harry took all of Daphne's fear and got off on it. This was the kind of stuff which got his blood pumping and his magic roaring. To break your enemies was one thing but Harry loved it so much more to make them his pawns. Now Daphne was no enemy and she was never going to be just a pawn but it was the thought which counted.

Harry with a wave of his hand got rid of all the melted metal and did his best to improve the charms upon the room to make sure this stayed a private affair.

Walking over to the downed Daphne, Harry extended a hand toward the shaken girl and waited for what she would do. The girl had attacked him but she did so with reason no doubt the girl thought herself above 'Theodore Nott' and she was.

But no way in hell was she above Harry Potter.

Daphne did not take his hand right away, her fears and her mind holding her from taking his hand but eventually she gave into her curiosity, she gave into her hope of something more than what her _magical_ world could give her, Daphne gave into _him_ and in doing so Daphne gave up her comfortable lifestyle and whatever life she would have led.

Maybe in a different time Daphne and him would have meant under different circumstances, maybe in a different time they would have never have said a word to each other or maybe they could have been even lovers.

Yet that was not here nor there instead Harry was left out for the cold dark world to play with but instead of being chewed up and shat out, Kallari had found him and made him what Harry is today.

A dashing manipulative megalomaniac bastard.

And Daphne was not as happy as she could be in another time. Here she had lost her mother to the cruel world and her father had taken it bad. Daphne's father raise her away from the world and with only magic and comparison to how she was just as brilliant as her late mother but Daphne was proud of what she had become.

A young blossoming powerful witch with so much promise.

When Daphne took Harry's hand she threw all of that promising future out and was given a new one. A darker one.

Of course hurdlers were going to have to be overcame. Like just what was Harry was doing in her dreams but overcome them Harry would as for once Harry did not want a pawn but a queen who would say 'no' to him.

"Just who are _you_?"

Making sure Daphne was not hurt after his outburst, Harry handed her a neatly cut piece of paper. Reading it Daphne eyes widen before shooting to Harry's own.

"Really?"

Nodding, Harry took back the paper and let it burn between his fingertips.

"Nice to really meet you Daphne Greengrass."

Glaring at Harry, Daphne still gave a small curtsy which was still much better then when she had first meant 'Theodore Nott'.

"It's my pleasure _Harry Potter_ now why don't you tell me why you have been in my dreams and why I should even _think_ about giving you the time of day?"

Harry never saw the slap coming.

"And _you_ better be worth m _y_ time."

"Stop slapping me women that shit hurts!"

* * *

Daphne gave a small sigh of contentment as she set back in her Hogwarts's train compartment. Just thinking about how the rest of her first year had went almost made Daphne want to scream and rage about the stupidity of it all. Instead Daphne decide to just allow a small sigh to pass through her mental walls.

'To think the fools would even think i would have any sort a relationship with 'Theodore Nott'.'

To the masses Theodore Nott and Daphne Greengrass had something going on. The Hogwarts's rumor mill, which was something Daphne was beginning to really hate, had begun produced all types of theories or fantasies about the two first years.

Daphne hated them all for they all pitched her and Nott and not Her and _Harry bloody Potter_. Daphne would had thought them worlds apart with how the wizarding world had portrayed the boy instead Daphne was coming to find out that her world knew nothing of the-boy-who-lived but _she_ did.

Goodness just thinking about the boy got her mad. She had tore into him about staying out of her mind and dreams, she had gotten Harry's word to always ask her permission before entering her mind and finally Daphne learned of Harry's magic and secrets.

Daphne learned about how far she was below Harry on terms of magic and knowledge. Surprisingly Harry was leagues above her and both, despite Harry's lack of use of wizardkind magic the boy knew more about their magic then even some professors or at least Daphne thought so.

Harry was horrible arrogant jerk yet he could back up this arrogance with power and a frightling mind. Daphne could just not understand how Harry's mind work. In one instance Harry could be planning how much they should show Hogwarts or should they just remain in the shadows. Should they become become a power group or should they let someone else in their year get the right.

Daphne was all for staying in the shadows, doing nothing but gathering power but Harry had countered her with.

"Would you be ok with just being the _Ice Princess_ and nothing more?"

That stupid moniker was given to her after her first year at passed by and yet made no attempts to 'befriend' any of her fellow Slytherin. Daphne just sat at the top of her year and did nothing but look down upon her lesser yearmates.

As such she was given the name 'Ice Princess' much like how Neville Longbottom and his little gang were given the name 'The Golden Trio' after they saved some guarded Item from the clutches of their late DADA professor winning Gryffindor the house cup in the process.

Daphne thought the entire thing smelled funny and when she had asked Harry about what he knew the cursed buffoon only gave Daphne his stupid smug smile and blew her off.

Her Daphne Greengrass!

That made her just want to know more, it all just made her want to control more than just what she saw and heard like how Harry seem to know what was going on before it even started.

Over all Daphne knew she had fallen prey to Harry's words. She did not just want to be the effortless Ice Princess. Daphne wanted to try to be something more. She wanted to bleed, to cry and sweat for her effort for that was how she would truly be great.

Greater than her father, greater than her schoolmates and professors, greater than Dumbledore himself! Daphne wanted to be as great as Harry seemed to be! She wanted to stand among the titans themselves like how Harry did. She wanted to let her wings burn under the sun and just not care like how Harry did.

Daphne wanted to stand and be among the sodding fool which is _Harry Potter_.

So over the summer and until their next school year Daphne resolved she would find a way to get in contact with Harry and learn of his secrets and forced the idiot to train her of _his world_.

* * *

AN- Like it? Hate it? Why not both? Next chapter expect to see a little of Harry's insecurities and how far his manipulations ran in his first year. Also remember one thing Harry's greater power is not his own right now. He he he...


End file.
